


Penny For Your Thoughts

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [116]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s08e03 Heartache, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 3 Heartache

"We're you really grossed out when you though Brick was sleeping with his mother?"

"That's... a weird question."

"It is. Answer it."

"Well at first I didn't really have an opinion about it. But then I imagined one of  _us_ having sex with  _our_ mother, and-"

"Eww, Sam!"

"You asked. Why did you ask?"

"Well, compared to what we do, it's not really that bad."

"I guess you have a point there."

"Hell yeah I have a point. I mean, I just sucked your dick."

"Dude!"

"Don't be shy Sammy. Embrace it."

"I-I am, it's just... weird when you say it out loud like that."

"What? You mean the incest?"

"Yeah. Yes. You know what I mean."

"You're not ashamed of this... are you?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Are you sure? Because if I've been pressuring you or anything and you want to stop-"

"No! No. I don't want to stop. You're not pressuring me Dean, and I'm not ashamed of you. I just worry sometimes. About other people. If they found out. Being gay is one thing, but-"

"-Incest is a whole other can of worms. Yeah, I get it."

"But for the record, I really enjoy being able to call you mine. Even if you're my older brother."

"I was yours the moment dad placed you into my arms."

 


End file.
